Children
by christyzachman
Summary: Three groups of federal agents are brought to an island and are treated as children as part of an experiment by a wealthy recluse.
1. The Arrival

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds," "NCIS" and "Numb3rs" programs or their characters.

Chapter One. The Arrival

BAU Team

The group entered the round room to listen to JJ about the case that has come across her desk. It seems there are six men who have found in a land slide on an island off the state of Michigan. It appears that they had been strangulated and sexually assaulted. The local police have requested the help to locate who killed these young men. Hotch approves and the wheels come up in thirty minutes.

After the plane lands and the team, including Garcia disembarks from the plane. They are surprised not to be met by any member of the police force. Their go bags are removed from the plane and the plane is taxied to the hanger. The team picks up their go bags and head into the terminal. The doors close behind them and click locked. Morgan goes to try to open it and is unable to, he turns and looks at each of the members. The room they are in is rectangular with two doors, the one they just came in and the one going out the opposite wall. There are no seats or counters; the room is empty except for the BAU team.

"Well, it looks like that door is the only place we can go." Says Prentiss.

Hotch responds, "We need to be careful as we go through."

He heads to the door and opens it, there appears to be a long corridor beyond it. He slowly enters the corridor and the team follows behind. After all have entered the corridor the door shut behind and locked. When Hotch got to the end of the corridor, another door opened into another rectangular room. The room has seven beds with each bed a name is etched on the back board. After all have entered the room the door closes behind them.

A voice comes over the speaker, "You will undress and put your sleepwear on, and the bathroom is available and is co-ed. You have five minutes, if you are not in bed at the end of that time, you will receive an electric shock through the floor. You are not allowed out of bed while the lights are out. The floor will remain electrified through the night. I would advise you to move quickly. Five minutes begins now." A large bong goes off. Out agents begin to go to their beds and open their bags to get their night clothes and supplies. They go to the bathroom which does fit four of them at one time. The two toilets are in separate stalls and lockable for up to sixty seconds at a time.

A bong goes off at four minutes and then at three minutes as our team scrambles to ready to get off of the floor before the time is up. Although they have no reason to believe that it will happen, our agents are not taking a chance of getting shocked. Another bong at two minutes and finally at sixty seconds there is a last bong with a whistle at fifty seconds, forty seconds, thirty seconds, twenty seconds and ten seconds with a voice after counting down ten to one. When the voice says zero a buzz comes through and all of our agents are in their beds and don't really know if the floor is electrified, to test it, Hotch toss a piece of cloth on the ground which sizzles and begins to burn. All of our agents had placed their go bags on the shelves around the room next to the bed with their names. The cloth sizzles and scorches but does not burst into flame.

The voice comes over again, "Very good, you are quick and obedient that will help you achieve your freedom eventually. The floor will remain electrified until morning, be good babies and lie down on your beds and go to sleep. Your actions tonight will help us decide what age you will be tomorrow. There will be no talking among you. You can express other feelings but you may not talk to each other."

The lights go off and our agents do lie back as they think about what has happened to get them there and what tomorrow will bring.

NCIS Team

"Agent Gibbs, please come to my office."

Gibbs goes to the director's office and sits in the chair. The director looks at him and says, "We have heard of a group of petty officers who had traveled to Michigan and disappeared. I am sending you and your entire team including Ducky, Palmer and Abby. Have them ready to travel for several days to the state."

"Any other information that you can give me sir."

"No and you will be using another agencies jet, keep it clean."

"Yes, sir." Gibbs gets up and leaves the room to call the seven members of his team together and have them go home to get a go bag and meet at the airport in one hour. There are questions but no answers are provided, just orders.

When the plane arrives, our team gets off the plane and gets their bags and goes to the terminal. After they all have entered the building, the door closed and locked behind them. They see an empty rectangular room with a one door leading out.

"Well, there seems to be only one way out." says Gibbs. He walks through the door in to the corridor and our team finds themselves in a room with seven beds each with a name on it and a shelf next to it. After they all have entered the room, the door closes behind them.

A voice comes over the speaker giving them five minutes to prepare for bed before the floor is electrified and they get burned. Our agents quickly obey and undress themselves. At five minutes there is a bong, at four minutes there is a bong, at three minutes there is a bong, at two minutes there is a bong, and at sixty seconds there is a bong. There is a whistle at fifty seconds, forty seconds, thirty seconds, twenty seconds, ten seconds, and then a voice counting down to zero at which time a sound of buzzing and a sizzle is heard. Ducky tosses a cloth unto the floor which scorches and burns to prove that the floor was electrified.

"Very good babies, go to sleep now and remember the floor will remain electrified all night, do not get out of bed." The lights go out.

Numb3rs Team

"You wanted to see me sir,"

"Yes, Don, come in please. I have received orders for you and your team to transfer to another area for a small time. I don't have a choice you are required to go. Please get your team ready to move out in one hour. Your brother Charlie has been requested as a consultant to go as well, he cannot be compelled but you, Colby, David and Nicki must be at the airport and the private plane in one hour."

"Can you give me a reason about the case and why we are being transferred?"

"No, just be ready to go."

Don leaves and goes to his team to let them know about what the director said and that they are to be ready to go. He calls Charlie and tells him about what the director says and asks if he wants to go. Charlie says sure and agrees to meet him at the airport to catch the plane. Although he wonders if Amita and Larry might also be utilized, while Don responds that only Charlie was requested.

The plane leaves with our agents and Charlie to places unknown and arrives in an unknown airfield. The passengers get off and enter into the terminal; the door closes and locks behind them. It is a bare rectangular room with only one door. The people enter the door into a long corridor which leads to a room with five beds, each with their names on them and a shelf next to it.

"Hello. You will undress and get ready for bed. You have five minutes to do so, at the end of five minutes the floor will become electrified and if you are on it you will be burned. Your time begins now." A bong goes off and then goes off again at four minutes, three minutes, two minutes and at sixty seconds. A whistle goes off at fifty seconds, forty seconds, thirty seconds, twenty seconds and ten seconds, when a voice counts down to zero. A buzz and sizzling is heard and Charlie tests the floor by throwing a handkerchief down and the cloth begins to scorch and burn.

"Very good you succeeded in preparing in time and the floor will remain electrified all night. It is time to go to sleep. Good night babies, do not get out of bed." The lights go out.


	2. Choosing a Ball

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds," "NCIS" and "Numb3rs" programs or their characters.

Chapter Two. Why Are We Here

Our three teams awaken in their beds and wonder can they get up or will they be electrocuted. Over the speakers in each room, a voice comes over and says, "Good morning my babies, the floor is now off and you can use the bathroom now. When you have completed your morning ritual, get dressed you have ten minutes before the floor is once again electrified. You will go through the door and down the corridor. When you reach the end, there will another door which will open for you and you will walk through it. I will talk to you then. We'll see you soon my babies."

The team leaders, Aaron, Don and Gibbs got off their beds first and when they were not shocked, the remainder members of the teams get up and they begin to get ready for the day. Each member of the teams was done and in the corridor heading to the end of it before the ten minutes was up. When they get to the end of the corridor, they each enter the room that has a long table with many chairs each having a name on it.

The voice comes over the speaker, "Please sit in your chairs babies. Breakfast will be brought to you; this is not a restaurant you do not get to choose. You will eat everything placed in front of you. You will not speak to the people bringing in the food. If they place something on your body, you will allow it to be done. Your wishes and wants are not really cared about now. Eat well babies."

"Why do you keep calling us babies?" says Hotch. Eighteen other faces turn to look at him and then around to hear an answer.

The voice chuckles, "Because Agent Hotchner that is what you and your fellow federal agents have been brought here to become, my babies whom I will care for, the government is being paid a great deal of money for me to do this experiment. Sit and eat your breakfast now baby."

Each of our agents sit at the chair that has their name, no agents of the same unit were seated next to each other, the six females were spread throughout the table, not sitting next to another female. A group of people come in from another door with carts of plates of different foods. There were plates of eggs with potatoes and meat, pancakes, bowls of cereal and oatmeal and fruit. There are tumblers and pitchers of different types of juices and milk. Beginning with the end, a worker places an adult bib on our agent and the second worker puts a plate or bowl in front of them, a third worker puts eating utensils down and a fourth worker places a tumbler down with either juice or milk. The agents are not exactly happy with the bibs being put on them but when one of them tried to take it off; the man had his hands slapped and the food removed. He was taken away from the table. They went on to the next agent and the agent taken away was last to be fed when he was sat down into a baby style adult high chair with an even more babyish style bib placed on him. This was an example to each of them that they had no choices if they want to eat or have anything else and what the consequences of disobedience were.

When they had completed their breakfasts; the workers came back and removed the food and the bibs from the agents. Several of our agents tried to talk to the workers but were given no responses to their questions. When the table has been cleared, our agents are still sitting there and the voice comes over the speaker, "Well, my babies, I hope you enjoyed your breakfast. You will now get up from the table and walk through the open door, there you can explore the apartment and then you will return to this room and take a seat again."

"Before we leave is there a way that we can get some coffee." asks Gibbs

"No, each of you has had your last cup of coffee." She laughs as she turns off the speaker.

Our agents go to the next room, the agent in the high chair had to have help with someone releasing the catches to remove the tray in front of him and unbuckling the straps holding him into the chair. He got out of the chair angry and feeling humiliated at the way he was treated. It was definitely a very visible example of what happens when you don't follow the rules.

Going in the room they see a dining room with a large round table with seventeen chairs around it and two adult size high chairs along the wall. The room is attached to a large country style kitchen with a big island in the middle, a double oven on the wall and a six-burner range down the counter. There is a large refrigerator and a walk-in freezer and pantry. A large double sink and dishwasher is along another counter. A swinging door takes you into the family room with a media entertainment area in one area and a large play rug area with toys for children of all ages. They go from this room into a hall with five doors. In one door, there is a bedroom with three sets of bunk beds, a vanity table, three large bureaus of clothes, and three wardrobes of clothes. There is a door leading from the room to a large bathroom, with double sink, separate toilet and large bathtub. Going back into the hall, they go into the room across the hall where there are two triple bunk beds and two double bunk beds for ten people to sleep in. There are six large bureaus and three wardrobes of clothes, there is a bathroom that leads off the room with a double sink, separate toilet and large bathtub. They go back to the hall and enter the large room at the end in which there is a queen size bed, an adult size cradle, two adult size cribs and four large bureaus with two wardrobes of clothes. There is a changing table with a full cabinet of diapers, lotions, wipes and what is needed to keep babies clean and dry. In the attached bathroom there are two washers and dryers, laundry table, separate toilet, Jacuzzi tub, and single sink. There is a walk-in linen closet attached. They return to the dining room where they see the third high chair had been brought back in.

Going into the room they see nineteen chairs facing a wall with a large custom style board. Down the left side of the board is a column of numbers beginning with six and increasing by eleven at each row going down to the last number of two hundred and four. The column has a letter M at the top. There are more columns; the next one is a Letter Y with numbers going down of 0 through 17 with 6 being used twice. The next column has a letters M/F and then a blank column with each row accepting a sliding tab. At the last column is the tabs to be placed in the blank column, each tab has a name of one of the people entering the room. The top six rows not including the top row is in yellow, the next seven rows is in blue and the final rows are in red. There is a small table off to the side with three buckets which are yellow, blue and red.

The people sit down and look at the board and the table of buckets; they also look at the bracelets that had been placed on their wrists the night before. They are in yellow, blue and red and with their names in beads of baby pink or baby blue, similar to what a hospital gives a newborn infant to identify them. After all of them have sat down, the door opens a woman comes in. She is very tall and muscular and has a smile like an angel. She is a woman who cares about people but is also afraid of them and so limits her contact with them. She is wealthy and wants to create an experiment of how adults would react and act in the situation of becoming children again. They would retain their adult bodies but must act and remain in the role of a child during an unspecified amount of time. She has chosen three units of federal agents. She wanted a CIA unit, but they refused to give her one. The units in front were all selected by their directors and will have to do the experiment in order to keep their jobs.

"Good morning, my name is unimportant because you will be calling me mommy." There are many open mouths and surprised eyes to this remark. "You have each been brought here to help in an experiment. If you agree and then continue to the end of the experiment, you will be on the fast track of promotion and salary increase. If you do not choose to stay, you will lose your current job role but will be able to continue to work for the government at a lower position without promotion and increases. The choice will be yours."

Charles speaks up and says, "I don't work for the government in the same way that the others here do."

"That is correct Charlie. If you choose not to participate, you will lose clearances and will not get them back; instead you will be barred from government work permanently. You will also lose your promotion ability and possibly your current position at the university. You been brought to do this experiment. The experiment is that you will become a family of children. Each will be a different age, no twins. The ages range from a six-month-old infant to a seventeen-year-old young person. There are nineteen of you in the age group."

Colby says, "Excuse me, but you said a six-month-old infant?"

"Yes, there will actually be three of you in diapers 24/7. Two still receive bottles on a regular basis, the third only at night time. But do not make the mistake you will have to maintain the age that you have been given. Before we continue, you need to decide whether you want to stay and do the experiment or leave. But remember if you leave you will lose your current position and your clearances. I will give your five minutes to think about it."

She leaves the room and our agents look around at each other and wonder if this was for real. I mean to have to act like children or even a baby in order to keep you r position. There are a few who think about leaving but decide to stay because they believe what she said about having to transfer to a low-grade, no-promotion job without the prospect of moving forward. These are all ambitious and intelligent people who love their jobs and want to move forward with them. If this experiment can help them, then they really should do it.

The woman comes back in and she begins to say, "Is there anyone who wants to leave." No one stands up. "Once you commit, you must stay committed for the entire time and there will be no visiting of families. Those of you with children will not be able to see them during the experiment without special circumstances. Which would be unknown at this time and I would be the one making that decision. Since it appears that nobody wants to leave, we will begin the process of deciding what your ages will be."

"Do we get to choose the age we want to be?" someone asks.

""Well, if I allowed that, all of you would choose to be the oldest children and I would have no babies. So the answer is no, you do not get to choose your age. You have been placed into three categories, yellow, blue and red. The categories you were chosen for was based on your age, title and length of service in the agency that you are working in. Your sex is also considered, there are six women to thirteen men. Each category as two women in it, the yellow category has six people, blue has seven people and red has six people. Yellow is ages six months to age five, blue has ages six to eleven and red has ages twelve to seventeen. All bosses or head supervisors are blue and will not be aged in the double digits, all babies are male with one from each unit and the oldest child is the oldest person in the room, Donald Mallard. Interestingly there are two units with a David in it, so we will be addressing our Davids by their surnames of Sinclair and Rossi. There are no other duplicates in names, so everyone else will be called by their regular name. Any questions, so far."

"Why do you make the supervisors so young?"

"In order to help them to realize that they are not the bosses here and so I believe it is important that they have siblings above and below them. Are we ready to learn your fates?"

She turns to the buckets and places them in front of her. "You just have to choose a ball and show it to me, if I approve of it, you will then sit back down and do not show anyone else what it is until all have a ball in their hands."

"Why must you approve it?"

"Because in a few cases there are balls that not acceptable for who you are, for example, the blue bucket goes up to age eleven, the unit lead agents choose from this bucket, but must be under the age of ten, so if they pick out ten or eleven, they must put it back. The babies are all male so if a woman who selects that ball she must put it back. Are we ready now? You may come up at any time to pull a ball."

She stands there patiently waiting for the agents to decide to come up and try their luck at the ball to get. The first to come up is Ziva from the NCIS unit. It is not a surprise that she would come first; she is not someone to shirk her responsibilities or waste time. She picks out a ball from the red bucket and shows it to mommy, who approves of it. "You may not look at it until the others have gotten their balls." Ziva sits back down. Tim of the NCIS unit comes up next and picks out a ball from the blue bucket which is approved. Charlie of the FBI unit picks out a ball from the red bucket and is approved. Our people continue as follows:  
Spencer of the BAU unit selects a ball from the yellow bucket and is approved  
Abby of NCIS selects from the yellow bucket and is approved  
Derek of the BAU unit selects from the blue bucket and is approved  
David Sinclair of the FBI unit selects from the red bucket and is approved  
Penelope of the BAU unit selects from the blue bucket and is approved  
Jimmy of NCIS selects from the yellow bucket and is approved  
Colby of the FBI unit selects from the yellow bucket and is approved  
Jennifer of the BAU selects from the red bucket and is approved  
Nicki of the FBI unit selects from the blue bucket and is approved  
Emily of the BAU selects from the yellow bucket and is approved  
David Rossi of the BAU selects the last ball from the red bucket and is approved  
Tony of NCIS selects the last ball from the yellow bucket and is approved

There are three balls left in the blue bucket for our three unit heads to choose from. They had decided to choose last and let their agents have the first choice of balls. Mommy takes the bucket and holds it out to them as they come forward. The men each put a hand in and take a ball out at the same time and each is hoping to be the oldest of what is left. They sit down.

"You have a ball and that ball will determine your age, you may look at the ball now and you will see a number on it, please go to the board and take your name and put your name on the row with that number on it." She sits down and watches as the people go and do as they are told; it seems to come out interesting. Beginning at the top row and going down is:  
6-Tony  
17-Spencer  
28-Colby  
39-Abby  
50-Jimmy  
61-Emily  
72-Don  
83-Tim  
94-Aaron  
105-Nicki  
116-Leroy  
127-Derek  
138-Penelope  
149-Charlie  
160-Ziva  
171-Rossi  
182-Sinclair  
193-Jennifer  
204-Donald

"As you can see of what will be. The number that you had represents your age in months. Tony, you are the youngest of the family as our six-month-old baby. You will be cuddled and loved daily and live like that. Our other babies are Spencer at seventeen months old and Colby at twenty eight months. Now that we have your ages, the workers are now preparing your beds, chairs and other things that you may need for the age that you are. It is getting close to lunch time, so please join me in the dining room."

"As one the babies, do I have to eat in the high chair?" asks Colby.

She turns and looks at him and says, "Yes, but you will be able to eat regular food. You might as well get used to the high chair because it will be your normal chair. Tony will have the hardest time of adjustment because this will be his last adult style meal." Tony looks at her in horror as the members of his team come up to give supportive pats on the back.


	3. Becoming Children

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds," "NCIS" and "Numb3rs" programs or their characters.

**Chapter Three. Becoming a Child**

In the dining room, they all sit in the chair that had their names and food is on the lazy susan in the middle of the table. There are the three who are put in high chairs and plates of food are placed on the tray in front of them with tumblers of milk to drink. Each of our people is allowed to get the food that they wish to eat at this time. After lunch, the table is cleared and the bibs are taken off the younger 'children'. A packet of paper is given to each person and the title of each was different as each was to tell each person how they were to act for the age they represent. The packet will give them the parameters of the development to being an average child of that age.

"You will read the papers in front of you and follow them to the best of your ability. Staying in your age role is vital if you do not, you will be disciplined. Your discipline would vary as to what the problem may be. Be aware that we know who you are and your friends and family. Discipline would be placed upon the innocent as well as the guilty. As you read you will each be taken one at a time to be prepared for your roles. Enjoy reading my babies." As they read one by one each person is taken from the room and prepared for their role as a child of their respective ages.

The first three to be taken away are Jennifer, who is taken to the girls' bathroom. She is told to strip and take a shower, she is told to dress into the clothes that are left in the bathroom for her. The person working for momma leaves her to give her some privacy. In the boys' bathroom, David Sinclair who will now be known as Sinclair is being given his instructions to strip and shower and dress. Both of these people are among the oldest of the 'children' at ages sixteen for Jennifer and fifteen for Sinclair. In the back bathroom, one of the younger 'children' is being stripped and assisted in showering. The process takes longer because the child, Tim who is six, will have his body hair removed and is given hormonal shots to change their bodies hormones to become similar to that of the age of who they will become. He is then dressed in clothes that are appropriate for his new age.

When these three people have completed their changing, they are taken to the living room where they are told to continue to read their papers and when completed they are to stay in the room and do something appropriate for their age. They can play with the toys, read a book, play a game or put a puzzle together.

The next three taken to the bathrooms are Nikki in the girls' bathroom; she will be turned into an eight year old girl. Derek is in the boys' bathroom where he will become a ten year old boy and Colby is taken to the back bathroom where he is the first to be turned into a very young child at two years and four months old. He will also be given muscle weakeners to loosen his bladder and bowels making him need to wear diapers. He will then be placed into his first diaper and dressed as a very young child. The three people are then taken to the living room where they are instructed to read and then find something to do that is appropriate for their new age. Colby is really not certain that he wants to play with the preschool toys that are there but he is an ambitious young man and knows that doing this will put him on the fast track when it is completed so he resigns himself to the task at hand. He is glad that others will also be in the age group that he is in and hopes they come soon to join him on the floor of the living room.

The bathrooms are now being used by Ziva in the girls' bathroom, David Rossi know called Rossi in the boys' bathroom and Jimmy in the back bathroom. Ziva will become thirteen and it was uncertain where they should have her in the hormonal area, is she going through puberty yet. They decided to not have her in yet so hormonally she will be placed at a young thirteen. Rossi will be fourteen and also will be hormonally marginal. Jimmy is our cute little four year old and will be as hormonally blanked as Colby is although his muscles will not be as weakened, he will be weakened to that of a small child.

When the others have gone on to the living room, the bathrooms are taken over by Emily in the girls' bathroom where she becomes a small five year old girl. Donald is in the boys' room where he gets the least changes by becoming a seventeen year old young man and our first supervisor is taken in the back bathroom where Don is now becoming a young six year old. Tim had become a six year old as well but is almost seven while Don becomes a new six year old with supposedly just having a birthday. Donald also just had a birthday to become seventeen.

It is now almost four o'clock in the afternoon and the bathrooms are now being used by Penelope in the girls to become eleven years old and Charlie in the boys to become twelve years old. Spencer is in the back bathroom where he is becoming a seventeen month old baby. His muscles are extremely weakened, he is diapered and then his sex drive is completely removed for the time of the experiment. He is taken into the living room and put on the floor to play with Colby and the other little ones.

There are only four people left in the dining room waiting for their turn to be changed into their ages but they are not waiting eagerly. Abby is taken first to the girls' bathroom where she becomes the youngest girl of the family. She becomes a three year old and her hormones are blocked, her muscles weakened and she is put into an adorable little girl outfit and taken to play on the floor with the boys. Aaron is taken to the back bathroom where he is prepared to become a seven year old boy and Leroy is taken to the boys' bathroom where he is made a nine year old boy.

The last child is Tony in the dining room when all of the other eighteen people are in the living room playing with toys and games and puzzles. In the dining room, the workers begin to prepare for dinner for the family when Tony is taken to the back bathroom to be turned into a small baby. He is uncertain and starts to protest a little when he arrives at the bathroom. He looks around and sees the changing table and diapers, the potions which will be injected into him which will weaken his muscles and halt his hormones from producing. It will effectively take his body back to the time of when he was that young.

He starts to talk to the person who is now removing his clothes. "Um, look I don't know if I really want to do this. I mean to become a helpless baby isn't what I was expecting. Isn't there something else that I can do or become?" He looks expectantly at the person who seems to be completely ignoring what he is saying and lifts the man up to put him in the tub where he is scrubbed down and then his made completely hairless except for his scalp. He is completely washed and removed from the tub where he is then taken to the changing table and placed upon it. He wants to rebel about this and not let it happen but he also believes what the woman called mommy said. If he doesn't do it, he would lose the best job he ever had and all that he has worked for. It is a conundrum in his mind as he is placed on his back he is still thinking about it. Lotions are spread all over his body to help soften and make it a smooth as a baby's skin. He has his eyes closed in an effort to try to ignore what is happening to him. He feels the soft hands of a woman caressing him and gently lifting his bottom and legs, a pad is placed under him and his legs are pushed apart when that pad is brought up between them. It is fastened around his waist and then a pair of plastic pants is pulled up his legs.

He opens his eyes and sees the woman that he will now call mommy smiling down at him.

"Hello baby. I understand that this will be difficult for you and I will try to make it less hard for you but please realize that you will be a baby who cannot walk, talk or do many things that an older child or adult can do. Enjoy the dependency upon others while you can." She smiles at him as she begins to place a flannel sleeper with attached feet on his long and lanky body. The mint green sleeper is gentle and soft on his body and completely encases him.

When the man is dressed and all of the injections are placed into his body which will weaken him and make him less capable of doing things for himself he is lifted off the changing table and carried to the large rocking chair in the nursery bedroom where he is placed into mommy's arms and lap. She begins to rock him in her arms in order to help relax him. She starts to hum a soft song and a worker then hands her a bottle of baby formula. She takes the bottle and places the nipple on Tony's lips but he refuses to open his mouth to allow the nipple to be put it in. She smiles indulgently at him.

"Baby, you need to open your mouth for the bottle. It is the only way you will feed from now on although twice a day you will be spoon fed some soft cereals and pureed vegetables or fruits. Your protein will come from the liquid in the bottle so open your mouth Tony and start to drink your bottle." The man does not open his mouth and instead shakes his head no. She smiles more at him and the worker pinches his nose shut preventing him from breathing. After two minutes of this, he begins to moan and whine and opens his mouth. His nostrils are released and the bottle nipple is put into his mouth. A squirt of liquid is put into his mouth and he prepares to spit it out when his taste buds get a whiff of the small taste of rum in the bottle. He opens his eyes wide and latches his lips around the nipple when he begins to suckle and tastes more of the mild taste of alcohol in the bottle.

"To help you get used to the bottle and the sucking on the nipple I am making the first few bottles easier by putting a drop of adult flavoring in the protein drink. It will not last long but I want you to get used to this way of being fed."

The man smiles with the bottle in his mouth and the muscles bringing the fluid out of the nipple. She continues to rock and hum to him. He finishes off the first bottle and a second bottle without special flavoring is presented to him. The drinks also have diuretics and the second bottle has a sleep inducer so that our baby falls asleep.

While Tony gets his first bottle, the others are in the living room playing when a worker comes in and picks up Colby to carry him into the dining room, another worker picks up Spencer and takes Abby's hand to take them into the dining room and the others look worried and intrigued by what is happening and why are the little ones being taken. Jennifer gets up and looks through the door into the dining room where she sees the table full of food and Spencer and Colby are being put into their high chairs. Jennifer looks back to the others and says, "I think its dinner time lets go into the dining room." She enters the room and is soon followed by fourteen other bodies. They all go to the chair that has their name on it. Bibs are put on the young children and the older ones begin to fill their plates with food. There is macaroni and cheese, hotdogs, garden salad and fruit salad with kool-aid to drink.

Leroy says, "I could really use a coffee right now." There are many assenting nods and a few "I agrees," from many of the people around the table.

The seating around the table is from the empty chair at the left end of the table; along the wall is Colby, Jennifer, Don, Derek, Abby, Rossi, Jimmy, Penelope and Leroy. Along the other side of the table from the empty chair is Spencer, Donald, Emily, Sinclair, Aaron, Nikki, Tim, Charlie and Ziva. The third high chair that will hold Tony usually is behind the empty chair in which mommy will be sitting in during most meals. Tonight is different because she is feeding Tony separately in the nursery. Soon after Tony finishes his second bottle and is placed in his cradle to sleep, she comes into the dining room and serves herself some of the food.

The people around the table look expectantly at the woman who is eating some dinner. When she completes eating and the others have finished eating, the workers come and clear the table.

She begins to talk, "Tomorrow, you will be given your chore assignments. Those over ten years of age will have more difficult assignments and those between five and nine will have chores that are simple and can be given chores which help older siblings. Please think of yourselves as siblings to each other and support and take care of each other. You can tease and play in any way that you want with each other as well. I expect it. In the living room as you may have noticed there was a great deal of toys for all ages, games, books, puzzles and other ways of keeping yourselves occupied. When it is nice outside there will be times when you can go out and do things as well. There is a large play yard, a trampoline, sand table and lots of area to run and play games. Remember your ages and act accordingly to those ages. When you deal with others you need to also remember the age of each other so that all involved act accordingly. Night time is upon us and I want you all to begin to prepare for bed or do things in the living room. We can turn the television on if you want to watch a few hours of programming. There are two computers in the living room locked in the desks; those of you over ten will be allowed one hour of computer time per day. A sheet of times for when you want to use the computer can be filled out; do not expect to be on the computer whenever you want. I have full discretion in that. Children of six to nine will be allowed on the computer thirty minutes per day, including any time spent with an older child. The computers are monitored and child protected. Little ones of five and under may only be on the computer with a child older than twelve. The television is also child-protected and I have full decision of what is viewed on it. The workers tonight are clearing the table and washing the dishes, tomorrow will begin chores and that is one of the chores. Are there any questions right now?"

"Why are doing this to us?"

She answers, "Because I am able to do so. Your agency directors and supervisors have given you to me for an undetermined length of time."

"How long will we be treated like this?"

"I haven't made that decision yet. I am sure that this line of questioning can last all night but it is not going to get you any better answer. Suffice for yourselves that you are here and that your careers, jobs and lives depend upon how you act your age here. Remember that you will continue to get your salaries which will go directly into your bank accounts and your families can use the funds for their needs. Your needs here will not be taken from your accounts, I take care of all of that. Tomorrow we will discuss more of what I expect from you and what you will be doing for your days and nights. Right now, it is near seven and I want the little ones in bed by eight, the older children may now go to the living room and do what they wish to do."

She gets up from the table and takes Spencer out of his high chair and takes him to the nursery to prepare for bed. She places the man on the changing table and begins to remove his outer clothing. He begins to chatter to her about different statistics and that he thinks she is strange in what she is doing to the agents and adults here. Her response to his chatter is to give him a raspberry kiss on his stomach, surprisingly to both of them he responded appropriately for his 'age'. She changes his wet diaper and places a thick dry nighttime diaper on the boys bottom, she then dresses him in a footed sleeper of deep purple . After dressing him she takes him to the rocking chair and places him in her arms and begins to hum a lullaby to the man. A worker brings a bottle of baby formula for the boy. She takes it and places it on his closed lips.

"Open your mouth Spencer and take the bottle. You will get a bottle several times a day; in the morning after you wake up, after lunch when you are put down for a nap and at night before bed. We will spend this time together while you drink and fall asleep. Take the bottle Spencer because you don't have a choice." The man shakes his head no. Once again to get compliance they have to cut off his breathe to get him to open his mouth and after the first squirt he like Tony finds it interesting in the special flavoring that had been added. He begins to suckle greedily and soon does fall asleep in her arms as she rocks him. He is placed into his crib.

She heads into the living room and picks up her next little boy, Colby, for his night-time bottle and preparation for bed. In the nursery, he has his diaper changed and is dressed into a white footed sleeper with cars and trucks printed all over it. She then proceeds to give him his bottle and for some reason he decides to comply rather than prevent her from putting the nipple into his mouth. He noticed when he came in the room that the other two men were in their beds asleep and smartly realizes that fighting it was not going to get him out of taking a bottle or sleeping in a crib. It did not take long for him to be asleep and placed into his crib.

In the living room, there is talk among the agents about whether they should be allowing this to happen to them. Three of them have been put to bed already, if they were going to escape from this they needed to do something. Mommy comes back in the room and they stop talking amongst themselves.

"It is alright. You can talk with each other about trying to leave but remember if you do so, you will lose your jobs and careers. It is almost eight o'clock and time for bed for Abby and Emily in the girls room and Jimmy, Don, Tim and Aaron in the boys room. Please go to your room and begin to undress for your pajamas. The rest of you try to find something to do."

She heads to the girls room and is followed by Abby and Emily. The women undress and put on the clothes given to them to put on. Abby is placed into a pink footed sleeper and Emily is put into a white nightgown with pink bunnies printed all over it. They are placed each into a bottom bed of two of the bunk beds. Mommy kisses them good night and then heads into the boys room where there are four men just standing there not yet undressed or in any way preparing for bed. She tries to hide her smile at knowing that these are strong alpha males who do not like to be told what to do unless necessary. Jimmy looks like he wants to do what she says but the others have talked him out of it for now.

"All right boys, I see the desire to show your manhood and male pride but I already put three alpha males into two cribs and a cradle do you really think that you are going to not go to bed now?" The men look at each other. "I put three men in diapers and fed them bottles tonight, maybe tomorrow night I will do that to three different men." Jimmy looks at the others but begins to unbutton his shirt and remove his pants. Tim looks at the unit supervisors for the FBI units and begins to do what Jimmy is doing and removes his clothes. Both Don and Aaron are looking at her with thunderclouds on their faces while she looks dispassionately at them. She gets out the night clothes for her boys, Jimmy is given a footed sleeper that is a horizontal stripe green and blue and Tim is given a two-piece set of pajamas but the bottoms are footed. They are white with a print of cartoon dogs all over it. She gets out a two-piece set of pajamas that is similar to Tim's but is light blue with a print of jungle cats all over it and a two-piece set of pajamas like the others that is white with a print of sports balls all over it. She hands the blue pair to Aaron and the white pair to Don.

"Get your clothes off boys and put your pajamas on. Please be aware that right now would not be a time to rebel. My three babies are still not completely weakened, they can be replaced. I don't care what your roles are in your units. You have been given to me to play with. I will play as I see fit. Get dressed in your pajamas now or we can change your status." She leaves the room for a few minutes and when she comes back it is to four boys in their pajamas. She smiles and says, "Oh what a shame, I was kind of hoping to do some disciplining, maybe another time."

Jim and Don are placed in the most bottom beds of each of the triple bunk beds and Tim and Aaron are each placed in the bottom bed of each of the double bunk bed. She kisses each of her boys and leaves them to go to sleep.

In the living room, our agents are watching a movie on the television, they found a non-animated pg film in the cupboard and decided to watch. Soon the clock chimes nine and they all look at the clock thinking that it is probably time for more to go to bed. It seems that she is doing it on an hourly time frame. Mommy comes into the room and looks at her children.

"It is time for several of you to prepare for bed and go to sleep. I would like to see Nikki and Penelope in the girls room and Leroy, Derek and Charlie are to go to the boys room. Please remember that there are already children in bed and asleep." She goes back into the hall and heads into the girls room where she is soon joined by Nikki and Penelope who are each given a white nightgown for sleep, Nikki's nightgown has blue ribbons sewn through the sleeves, collar and bottom edge. Penelope's nightgown has a large Scooby doo and Shaggy print on the front. The girls calmly go to bed, Nikki is in the bottom bed of the third bunk bed and Penelope is in the top bed of the bunk bed over Nikki. Mommy leaves to go to the boys room where three boys are undressed and waiting for their pajamas. Mommy gets out three sets of pajamas, one with a baseball theme all over it, one with a dinosaur theme all over it and one that is red and blue plaid stripes. She hands a pair to each of the boys. She admonishes them to be quiet so as not to waken the others. Leroy gets in the middle bed of the triple bunk bed that has Jimmy in the bottom bed. Derek gets in the middle bed of the the triple bunk bed that has Don in the bottom bed. Charlie gets in the top bed of the triple bunk bed that has Don in the bottom bed.

One hour later, she has the others get ready for bed, Ziva and Jennifer go to the girls' room and put on the nightgown that mommy gives them, Ziva is given a pink one and Jennifer gets a yellow one. The get in the remaining top beds of the bunk beds; Ziva is in the bed over Abby and Jennifer is over Emily.

In the boys' room, Rossi gets a red and green plaid pair of pajamas, Sinclair gets a blue pair of pajamas and Donald gets a green and purple stripe pair of pajamas, each then get into the top beds of the bunk beds, Donald gets in the bed of the triple bunk over Jimmy and Leroy while Rossi gets in the bed over Aaron and Sinclair gets in the bed over Tim. These men go quietly to bed.

Mommy goes to the nursery after checking on all her children to see that they are sleeping. She looks into each of the cribs and sees Colby and Spencer gently sleeping. Colby is sleeping on his stomach and curled up under the blanket. Spencer is cute in that he has chosen to suck his thumb while sleeping; mommy takes his thumb out of his mouth however but does replace it with a rubber nipple pacifier for him to suck on. Going over to the cradle she checks on her baby who has awakened but has kept quiet so she doesn't know when he woke up.

"Well, hello baby, when did you wake up?"

He just continues to look at her and she reaches into the cradle to take him out. She takes him over to the changing table and changes his wet diaper. After cleaning him up, she takes him to the rocking chair and puts him in her lap and arms and begins to rock him. A worker has been watching and brings her a bottle for him. The moment she places the nipple on his mouth he begins to suckle greedily and is soon asleep again. Mommy puts him to bed and then gets ready for bed herself. She tells each of her workers that they are to head to bed and that she will see them in the morning.

She turns off the lights and goes to bed wondering what the next day will bring for her agent children.

2


	4. Morning Play

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds," "NCIS" and "Numb3rs" programs or their characters.

**Chapter Four. Morning Play**

It is three days since our agents have become children in this woman's house. They have been given chores to do and have created a pattern to the day. It is morning and breakfast has been eaten and the dishes cleaned up. The children are in the living play area working at maintaining their 'ages'.

The youngest children are in a large cage like play pen. The sides are four feet high and the space is seven feet square. One of the sides can be put down to two feet high to bring the babies in and out of the area. Tony is placed in the pen into a toy that looks like a large infant sit up car style. It looks like he is sitting in a car with all sorts of bells, whistles, rattles and other things for the baby to grab and have fun with. To satisfy the man's ego, she had it made to look like a Ferrari and has all of the accruements of the machine. She even put a pair of sunglasses on him after putting him in the toy car. Spencer and Colby are put in the pen and go to play with the many other types of toys in the area, including blocks, action dolls, stuffed animals, cars, trucks, and sound and music makers. Our littlest girl Abby is also placed in the pen and she didn't like it but got to playing with the boys in crashing toys together. Jimmy goes to the corner with the big building blocks and begins to build a city of buildings with them. Emily goes to the playhouse and begins to become a mommy to the dollies that are there.

The primary school age boys have gone to the boys' room and are discussing what they want to do. These boys range from Don at age six to Derek at age ten and five of the boys have set up a clubhouse type of organization in a corner of the room. They have created a club of sorts.

"Well, what are we going to do today guys?" asks Derek.

"I am more interested in what Aaron found out last night," says Jethro.

The man in question gives a slight yawn as he answers, "Not much, the land is fairly immense. I haven't been able to get to the edges of the property yet so I don't know if there is a fence or not. I did see a large lake on the north side which is where I went last night. Hopefully, the team of Ducky and Charlie will find out more as they go on their bike trip this afternoon."

"Maybe tonight someone else should go out. You've gone the last two nights and we don't want 'mother' to get suspicious."

"I am fine." He answers, slightly yawning again.

"You've been yawning all morning and that's not good for you. She might think that you are not getting enough sleep and put you to bed with the babies."

"Maybe you should take a nap in the afternoon."

"I am supposed to be seven, not four and I don't need a nap." He responds slightly angered at the thought that he should have a nap.

"If you keep sneaking out at night; you are not going to get enough sleep and she will notice."

"I am fine and can do the job. What else have we found out about the place?"

Tim answers, "I haven't found anything to communicate with and I am too young to get on the computer. Have you talked to Charlie yet about it, Don?"

Don answers, "Yeah, but he claims that it is completely child protected and hasn't been able to break free from that. Penelope is supposedly our best hope for that but last I heard she hasn't even been able to hack it."

"That's saying something about it if Penelope can't do it.", says Derek. Aaron nods his head in agreement to the statement. "She is a master hacker and able to create her own firewalls and discover ISPs and things like that. I don't completely understand it all myself but she is a whiz at it."

Tim says, "Maybe I should talk with her. I am pretty good at that stuff too and our two heads together might come up with something."

Jethro then says, "Anything else to report?" There is a slew of heads shaking no. "Then we need to decide what we are going to play today. Mother insists that we play like the children we are supposed to be. So what should we do. The trunk has a lot of dress up clothes and stuff; I noticed that there are even play guns and stuff."

"What are you suggesting Jethro," asks Derek?

"Why don't we do something that might help else keep our skills? We could play cops and robbers."

There is a bunch of guffaws and chortles at this remark by this group of federal justice agents who solve some of the country's most savage crimes. Don says, "My dad said that I played that a lot when I was a child and that's why they got me into baseball. To encourage me not to shoot and be a cop, I enjoyed playing baseball but I did finally become the federal cop they were so afraid for me to be. I don't know if I remember how to play cops and robbers."

"It'll come back to you little boy." Don takes a swing at Derek for that remark. "Hey, hey you are the youngest here."

"Exactly, that's why I can hit you but you can't hit me."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, you are older and more responsible and should know better than to hit your little brother."

"You are right." He instead grabs him by the head and puts him in a headlock and then a noogie on the head before letting him loose. Don then tries to return the favor but the other guys get in between them.

"Come on, we don't need to fight amongst ourselves."

"I like the idea though about playing cops and robbers, it could help us keep our skills up. But who is going to be the cops and who the robbers?"

"We could make it by lottery." He gets up and picks up a game of Chinese checkers and pulled out three light blue marbles and two red marbles and put them into a yatzee cup. He comes back to the others and puts the cup between them. "the blue marbles are cops and red marbles are robbers." The others just look at him.

Growling slightly, Jethro says, "Give me that." He closes his eyes and pulls out a marble which he hides in his hand. He passes the cup over to Aaron, who repeats his actions. The next to get the cup is Don who then passes it to Derek. After which Derek returns the cup to Tim who pulls out the last marble. After Tim picks out his marble, the guys all open their fists and look at the five marbles in the palms. There is a blue marble in Jethro, Aaron and Tim's palms which puts the red into Derek and Don's palms.

"Okay, we know what we are. So how do you want to do this, " asks Aaron?

Derek says, "Since Don and I are the bad guys, we have to go find another place to discuss what kind of crime we want to do. This place here can be the police station." More smiles and chuckles are heard when he says that.

Don gets up and the two men leave the clubhouse/police station.

"Now that they are gone, what kind of crime do you think they will come up with?"

"I don't know, what do you profile them to do Aaron?"

"I do try not to profile my fellow agents or in this situation, my brothers."

Don and Derek leave the boys room and goes to the dining room where they create a hideout under the table.

Derek asks, "What kind of crime should we do?"

Don says, "I was thinking of a kidnapping."

"What?"

"I thought we could kidnap Emily's baby doll." Derek opens his eyes wide and laughs.

"I think that is inspired."

"We are supposed to be siblings and family and don't big brothers pick on their little sister's toys? I don't really know. I had a little brother and he had a different kind of toys than normal kids."

"I did have two little sisters and I remember teasing them by taking their dolls. How do you want to do this?"

The boys continue to discuss how they want to do their crime against Emily.

Emily is playing sweetly in the living room in the corner that had a little house set up. Nikki was playing with her but had set up her own little house and the two 'girls' were having fun playing mommy. Jimmy got bored with his blocks and came to play with her by pretending to be the man of her house. Nikki thought that she might want a man of her house too and goes to the boys room to find one of the boys to pretend to be her husband.

"Hello guys." She looks around and sees that Don and Derek aren't there and three 'boys' pointing their water guns at here. "Hey I didn't mean to interrupt anything but I wondered if you want to play with us in the living room. Emily and Palmer are playing house and I was set up in another house and wondered if one of you could play house with me."

Three guns come down and Jethro says, "Sorry about that but we are playing cops and robbers. Don and Derek have gone out to be the robbers and I guess we thought they might have come back."

"You can still play that and one of you can play house with me too.

"I don't know if I remember how to play house. It has been a long time since I was married or living with someone else," says Jethro.

Aaron says, "It hasn't been that long for me but I really don't want to play house with you. Sorry Nikki."

Tim says, "I have never been married but I did play house when I was younger with my little sister although she was the one who made the decisions as to what we would do."

"Well, you can be my husband who is a police officer and will come home to lunch and dinner and spend time with our babies. I'll see you soon for tea and remember to bring your partners." Nikki turns around as the boy men just look at her with open jaws and slightly shocked faces as to what she said. After she has left they look at each other.

"Tea?," is the word that each man said to one another and then slightly groan at the thought of sitting down and having tea with Nikki and the dolls.

Back in the living room, Nikki goes back to her house after going to Emily's 'house' and inviting her to tea when the boys come out. She proceeds to continue to play with the dolls and to prepare her 'tea'. From the dining room, our robbers are looking into the room watching through the slit in the door when they are bumped by Sinclair looking at them.

"What are you two up to skulking in the door?

Derek says, "We are playing a game with the other guys and trying to keep away from them right now. We need to keep ourselves hidden. What have you been doing?"

"I am doing a chore with Jennifer. We are doing the laundry and I came in for a drink. What kind of game are you playing."

"We are playing cops and robbers and are representing the robbers. We are deciding upon what kind of crime we want to do."

Sinclair nods his head in thought and asks, "What are thinking about?"

"Do you have a suggestion?"

"No, just curious as what you are thinking about."

"We don't want to tell anyone because we want it to be a complete surprise for everyone involved and even those not involved."

"Okay, but don't get hurt and don't hurt anyone else. Have fun because I have to go back to work." He walks through the door to head back to the laundry area where Jennifer is taking a load out of the dryer and putting another one in from the washer. Sinclair starts another load of washing and helps her fold the dried clothes.

The other older children are doing other chores or playing separately. Ducky and Rossi are both working in the garden in the back yard, weeding and pruning the vegetable patch. Twelve year old Charlie is mowing the front lawn while thirteen year old Ziva is pruning the bushes and flowers in the front lawn. Penelope is actually playing by herself in the girls' room. She is playing with the Barbie doll collection.

It is after ten but not yet eleven in the morning and Tony is playing in his car but getting very tired and all of a sudden his head slumps down and causes a horn to beep loudly. Big brothers Spender and Colby come over to take his head off of the noisy horn while the other children in the house come rushing into the room and over to the play pen. Sinclair reaches down and takes the man baby out of the toy and then hands him to momma who has come in. She has been watching her 'children' in a private screening area which gives her complete privacy to watch without interfering in their play. She takes her baby to the back room and changes his diaper, feeds him a bottle and puts him in his cradle for a morning nap. While she is feeding him his bottle, Sinclair brings the other babies into the nursery to change their diapers and they are each given a small snack and kept in the nursery to play quietly in the room. Jennifer takes little Abby to the bathroom to go potty and then has Emily and Jimmy use the potty as well.

It is during this time when our robbers decide to perpetrate their crime of kidnapping Emily's baby doll. The other boys have gone back into their clubhouse and Nikki goes to the girls' room to ask Penelope to join in the tea party that she is giving in a few minutes. Derek does a lookout while Don heads to Emily's playhouse and picks up the doll.

"mamaaaaa," the doll cries out softly. Derek looks over to Don and motions to keep the doll quiet. Don responds by looking at him and mouthing sorry. He wraps the doll and very gently picks it up so that it doesn't make any more noise. The boys quickly go back to the dining room to their hangout. They hide the doll in the dining room credenza in a cabinet. They lie it down on a bed of linens and close the door to it. They go to the dining room door to once again look through the crack into the living room.

The playpen is kept empty while Nikki begins to set up her tea for the younger children in the house. Emily comes back into the living room and goes to her play house to check on her baby and sees it gone.

"Nikki, have you seen my doll?"

"It's right there in its cradle."

"No, it's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone? Where would it go? It can't just get up and walk out on it's own." She goes over to Emily's house and begins to look around with Emily. She notices a small note attached to the doll's changing table. It reads, 'If you want your baby back then put one dozen chocolate chip cookies in a bag and wait for my call. Signed the robbers. Nikki laughs and says "Oh no, they didn't."

"They didn't what?" Nikki hands the note over to Emily. Who laughs as well but then gets back into her little girl character and sobs "My baby has been kidnapped."


End file.
